song glee should do
by Imogen Mulgrew Swan 20
Summary: it is about the songs that i think glee should of done you can sending me ideas
1. everyday

Everyday

Finn: Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can

Rachel: Make it last forever and never give it back

Finn: It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

[Both] Because this moment's really all we have

Finn: Everyday of our lives,

Rachel: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Finn: Gonna run

[Both] While we're young and keep the faith

Finn: Everyday

[Both]From right now,gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Rachel: Take my hand;

Finn: together we will celebrate,

Rachel: celebrate.

[Both] Oh, ev'ryday.

Rachel: They say that you should follow

Finn: and chase down what you dream,

Rachel: but if you get lost and lose yourself

Finn: what does is really mean?

Rachel: No matter where we're going,

Finn: it starts from where we are.

Rachel: There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

[Both] and because of you, I've got the strength to start Yeah, yeah, yeah!

[Both]Everyday of our lives,

Rachel: wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Both] Gonna run while we're young and keep the

Finn: from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Rachel: Take my hand together we will celebrate,Oh, ev'ryday

Finn: We're taking it back, we're doing it here together!

Rachel: It's better like that, and stronger now than ever!

[Both] We're not gonna lose. 'Cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be!

Finn: Everyday of our lives,

Rachel: wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Finn: Gonna run while we're young

[Both] And keep the faith Keep the faith!

[Choir]Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith Everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand; together we will celebrate, Ev'ryday! Live ev'ry day! Love ev'ryday! Live ev'ryday! Love ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday!Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday!

Rachel: Ev'ryday!


	2. Leave it all to shine

Leave it all to shine

Tina: I know, you see Somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful

Rachel: Here I am Once again Feeling lost, but now and then

Tina: Live life Breathe air I know somehow we're going to get there and feel so wonderful

Rachel: When you figure out how you're lost in the moment, you disappear It's all for real I'm telling you just how I feel

Both : You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction wake up the members of my nation It's your time to be not a fantasy (not a fantasy) just remember me (just remember me) when it turns out right (When it turns out right)

Rachel: 'Cause there's no chance unless you take one And the time see now if you live in your imagination tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination you see the brighter side of every situation

Rachel: In my victory (In my victory) Just remember me When I make it shine

Tina: Leave it all to me Leave it all to me

Rachel: When I make it shine

Tina: Just leave it all to me

Rachel: When you live in your imagination

Tina: (Leave it all to me)

Rachel: When I make it shine

Tina: Leave it

Rachel: Make it

Tina: Leave it

Rachel: Make it

Tina: Leave it

Rachel: Make it

Tina: Leave it

Rachel: When I make it shine

Tina: Just leave it all to me


	3. make it in America

**Make it in America **

Mercedes: Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet I'm just trying to make it in America

Mercedes: Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert and I'm dying to make it in America

Mercedes: And I'm singing the words to my favourite song with the rag top down and my glasses on and I'm driving straight through America

Mercedes: I wanna taste the sun Cause baby I'm born to run I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

Mercedes: I, I wanna show some skin Yeah baby I need the ocean And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion I want to make it in America Make it in America

Mercedes: I can see my star sunset and vine Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

Mercedes: See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote And I called it Make It In America

Mercedes: I wanna taste the sun Cause baby I'm born to run I got a feeling that I'm not the only one And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motionI wanna make it in America

Mercedes: Make it in America I can feel the sweat dripping down my faceI can hear my heart as it starts to race Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place If I just push on I know that

Mercedes: I wanna taste the sun Cause baby I'm born to run I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

Mercedes: I, I wanna show some skin Baby I need the ocean And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion I wanna make it in America Make it in America


	4. Beggin' On Your Knees

Beggin' On Your Knees"

Rachel: You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me i had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention'cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

[Chorus:]

Rachel: And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede you mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

Rachel: So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you i've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been throughso oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now? and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

[Chorus:]

Rachel: And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede you mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

Rachel: I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under 'cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after" for what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way it was only just a game (you had it all)

[Chorus:]

Rachel: (And one day) and one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me) yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede) you mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me


	5. Bleeding love

"Bleeding Love"

Marley: Closed off from love i didn't need the pain once or twice was enough and it was all in vain time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen

Marley: But something happened for the very first time with you my heart melts into the ground found something true and everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy

Marley: But I don't care what they say i'm in love with you they try to pull me away but they don't know the truth my heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing you cut me open and I

Marley: Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love i keep bleeding i keep, keep bleeding love keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love you cut me open

Marley: Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

Marley: But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace and in this world of loneliness i see your face yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

Marley: But I don't care what they say i'm in love with you they try to pull me away but they don't know the truth my heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing you cut me open and I

Marley: Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love i keep bleeding i keep, keep bleeding love keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love you cut me open

Marley: And it's draining all of me oh they find it hard to believe i'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

Marley: I don't care what they say i'm in love with you they try to pull me away but they don't know the truth my heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing you cut me open and I

Marley: Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love i keep bleeding i keep, keep bleeding love keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love you cut me open and I

Marley: Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love i keep bleeding i keep, keep bleeding love keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love you cut me open and I keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love


	6. Part of me

Part of me

Tina: Days like this I want to drive away pack my bags and watch your shadow fade you chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth you took my light, you drained me down but that was then and this is now now look at me

[Chorus:]

Tina: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows but you're not gonna break my soul this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Tina: I just wanna throw my phone away find out who is really there for me you ripped me off, your love was cheap was always tearing at the seams i fell deep, you let me down but that was then and this is now now look at me

[Chorus]

Tina: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows but you're not gonna break my soul this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Tina: Now look at me I'm sparkling a firework, a dancing flame you won't ever put me out again i'm glowin', oh, whoa so you can keep the diamond ring it don't mean nothing anyway In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah, Except for me

[Chorus] Tina: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows but you're not gonna break my soul this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Tina This is the part of me, no away from me, no this is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..., no throw your sticks and your stones ,throw your bombs and your blows but you're not gonna break my soul this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no


	7. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together"

Marley: I remember when we broke up the first time saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month when you said you needed space. (What?) then you come around again and say baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me." remember how that lasted for a day? i say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."ooh, we called it off again last night but ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

Marley: we are never ever ever getting back together, we are never ever ever getting back together, you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me but we are never ever ever ever getting back together like, ever...

Marley: I'm really gonna miss you picking fights and me falling for it screaming that I'm right and you would hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine ooh, you called me up again tonight but ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

Marley: We are never, ever, ever getting back together we are never, ever, ever getting back together you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) but we are never ever ever ever getting back together ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah oh oh oh

Marley: I used to think that we were forever ever and I used to say, "Never say never..." uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you," and I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, we are never getting back together. Like, ever"no!

Marley: We are never ever ever getting back together we are never ever ever getting back together you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me but we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Marley: We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh, we, ooh, getting back together you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) but we are never ever ever ever getting back together


	8. Turing Pages

"Turning Page"

Rachel: I've waited a hundred years but I'd wait a million more for you nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do

Rachel: If I had only felt the warmth within your touch if I had only seen how you smile when you blush or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough well I would have known what I was living for all along what I've been living for

Rachel: Your love is my turning page where only the sweetest words remain every kiss is a cursive line every touch is a redefining phrase

Rachel: I surrender who I've been for who you are for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart if I had only felt how it feels to be yours well I would have known what I've been living for all along what I've been living for

Rachel: Though we're tethered to the story we must tell when I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well with a whisper we will tame the vicious seas like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees


	9. We R you we R

We R you we R

Lauren: Hot and dangerous

Lauren: If you're one of us, then roll with us

Lauren: 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

Rachel: And we've got our hot-pants on and up

Rachel: And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club

Rachel: And no, you don't wanna mess with us got Jesus on my necklace

Quinn: I've got that glitter on my eyes

Quinn: Stockings ripped all up the side

Tina: Looking sick and sexyfied

Tina: So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]

All: Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours we're tearing' it apart part-part pa-pa-part you know we're superstars, we are who we are! we're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb we'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young you know we're superstars, we are who we are!

Santana: DJ turn it up

Santana: It's about damn time to live it up

Santana: I'm so sick of being so serious

Brittany: It's making my brain delirious!

Brittany: I'm just talkin' truth

Mercedes: I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do

Mercedes: We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars

Finn: Dressin' it down, hittin' on girls (HARD!)

Kurt I've got that blood on my eyes

Kurt Stockings ripped all up the side

Blaine Looking sick and sexyfied

Blaine So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]

All: Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours we're tearing' it apart part-part pa-pa-part you know we're superstars, we are who we are! we're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb we'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young you know we're superstars, we are who we are!

Puck & Sam DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

Puck & sam DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

Mike DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

Mike DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

[Chorus:]

All: Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours we're tearing' it apart part-part pa-pa-part you know we're superstars, we are who we are! we're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb we'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young you know we're superstars, we are who we are!


	10. song 2 you

Song 2 you

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Mike: I don't wear designer clothes

Mike: I don't go to the finest schools

Tina: But I know...I ain't no fool baby

Mike: I may not be a star

Mike: I'm not driving the sickest car

Tina: But I know...I can make you happy baby

Both: I don't know what you been used to never been with a girl like you but I can give you a love that's true to your heart, not material things.

Both: I'll give you my song these words to you sing you what I feel my soul is true. i don't have the world can't give it to you girl but all that I can do (all that I can do) is give the song to you.

Mike: Yeah I know that you are blessed

Mike: But there's something that you're missing yet

Mike: Your own melody,

Mike: Oh baby

Both: I don't know what you been used to never been with a girl like you but I can give you a love that's true to your heart, not material things.

Both: I'll give you my song these words to you sing you what I feel my soul is true. i don't have the world can't give it to you girl but all that I can do (all that I can do) is give the song to you.

Both: I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby

Background singers (give the song to you)

Both: What I can't say, I'll sing it.

Both

Both

Background singers (give the song to you)

Both: Every word, every verse

Both: I'll be there baby

Both: Oh, oh, oh

Background singers (give the song to you)

Mike: I'll give my song, these words to you baby baby

Mike: Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.

Both: I'll give you my song these words to you sing you what I feel my soul is true. i don't have the world can't give it to you girl but all that I can do (all that I can do) is give the song to you.

Both: I'll give you my song these words to you sing you what I feel my soul is true. i don't have the world can't give it to you girl but all that I can do (all that I can do) is give the song to you.


	11. I'll always remember you

I'll always remember you

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Lauren: I always knew this day would come we'd be standing one by one

Rachel: With our future in our hands so many dreams so many plans

Santana: I always knew after all these years there'd be laughter there'd be tears but never thought that I'd walk away

Brittany: With so much joy but so much pain and it's so hard to say goodbye

Quinn: But yesterday gone we gotta keep moving on I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya the times that we had I'll keep like a photograph

Tina: And hold you in my heart forever I'll always remember you

All: Nanananana

Mercedes: Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look and there we are on every page memories I'll always save up ahead only open doors

Finn: Who knows what we're heading towards? i wish you love I wish you luck for you the world just opens up but it's so hard to say goodbye

Blaine & Kurt: yesterday gone we gotta keep moving on I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya the times that we had I'll keep like a photograph

Puck: And hold you in my heart forever I'll always remember you

Mike: Every day that we had all the good all the bad I'll keep them here inside all the times that we shared every place everywhere

Sam: You touched my life yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh but right now we just cry

Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

All: Yesterday gone we gotta keep moving on I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya the times that we had I'll keep like a photograph and hold you in my heart forever I'll always remember you Nanananana I'll always remember you I'll always remember you


	12. Fight for this love

Fight for this love

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Marley: Hmm.. Oh too much of anything can make you sick even the good can be a curse (curse)

Kitty: Makes it hard to know which road to go down knowing too much can get you hurt

Marley: Is it better, is it worse? Are we sitting in reverse? It's just like we're going backwards

Kitty: I know where I want this to go driving fast but let's go slow what I don't wanna do is crash, no

Marley: Just know that you're not in this thing alone there's always a place in me you can call home whenever you feel like we're growing apart

Kitty: Let's just go back, back, back, back back to the start. Oh

All: Anything that's worth having is sure enough, worth fighting for quitting's out of the question when it gets tough gotta fight some more we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love If it's worth having It's worth fighting for. Oh

Marley: Now everyday ain't gonn' be no picnic love ain't a walk in the park

Kitty: All you can do is make the best of it now can't be afraid of the dark

Marley: Just know that you're not in this thing alone there's always a place in me you can call home whenever you feel like we're growing apart

Kitty: Let's just go back, back, back, back back to the start. Oh

All: Anything that's worth having is sure enough, worth fighting for quitting's out of the question when it gets tough gotta fight some more we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love If it's worth having It's worth fighting for. Oh

Marley: I don't know where we're heading I'm willing and ready to go

Kitty: We've been driving so fast we just need to slow down and just roll.. On...

All: Anything that's worth having is sure enough, worth fighting for quitting's out of the question when it gets tough gotta fight some more we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love If it's worth having It's worth fighting for. Oh

All:we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love we've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight fight for this love If it's worth having It's worth fighting for. Oh


	13. Finally Falling

Finally falling

**I** **don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Santana: Suddenly, my choice is clear. I knew when only you and I were standing here.

Blaine: And beautiful is all I see.

Both: It's only you. I know it's true. It has to be.

Santana: That money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it. True love doesn't cost a thing. And if you try to buy it, you can't return it.

Background Singers: No, no, oh, oh!

Santana: Your friends are doing all the same things and my friends say, "Look at what you're wasting!"

Both: Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

Both: Suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they say anymore' Cause I'm falling, falling! Finally falling, falling!

Santana: I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings and nothing. So show me something. 'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted. And now I've got it.

Background Singers: Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Santana: My friends are wondering what you're thinking! And your friend's ‒ they probably think the same thing!

Both: But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

Both: Suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling!

Santana: If you can't find love when you're in it just forget it. It would change your mind once you get it. Don't you get it? 'Cause we did it. Yeah, we did it. Well, we did it.

Both: Suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling!

Both: Suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!

Both: Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling!


	14. The a team

The A team

**I** **don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Finn: White lips, pale face

Blaine: Breathing in snowflakes

Kurt: Burnt lungs, sour taste

Mike: Light's gone, day's end

Sam: Struggling to pay rent

Puck: Long nights, strange men

Finn: And they say

Blaine: She's in the Class A Team

Kurt: Stuck in her daydream

Mike: Been this way since eighteen

Sam: But lately her face seems

Puck: Slowly sinking, wasting

Finn: Crumbling like pastries

Blaine: And they scream

Kurt: The worst things in life come free to us

Mike: 'Cause we're just under the upper hand

Sam: And go mad for a couple grams

Puck: And she don't want to go outside tonight

Finn: And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Blaine: Or sells love to another man

Kurt: It's too cold outside

Mike: For angels to fly

Sam: Angels to fly

All: Ripped gloves, raincoat tried to swim and stay afloat dry house, wet clothes loose change, bank notes weary-eyed, dry throat call girl, no phone

Puck: And they say

Finn: She's in the Class A Team

Blaine: Stuck in her daydream

Kurt: Been this way since eighteen

Mike: But lately her face seems

Sam: Slowly sinking, wasting

Puck: Crumbling like pastries

Finn: And they scream

Blaine: The worst things in life come free to us

Kurt: 'Cause we're just under the upper hand

Mike: And go mad for a couple grams

Sam: And she don't want to go outside tonight

Puck: And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Finn: Or sells love to another man

Blaine: It's too cold outside

Kurt: For angels to fly

Mike: An angel will die

Sam: Covered in white

Puck: Closed eye

Finn: And hoping for a better life

Blaine: This time, we'll fade out tonight

Kurt: Straight down the line

Mike: And they say

Sam: She's in the Class A Team

Puck: Stuck in her daydream

Finn: Been this way since eighteen

Blaine: But lately her face seems

Kurt: Slowly sinking, wasting

Mike: Crumbling like pastries

Sam: They scream

Puck: The worst things in life come free to us

Finn: And we're all under the upper hand

Blaine: Go mad for a couple grams

Kurt: And we don't want to go outside tonight

Mike: And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland

Sam: Or sell love to another man

Puck: It's too cold outside

All: For angels to fly angels to fly to fly, fly for angels to fly, to fly, to fly for angels to die


	15. Take a hint

Take a hint

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la**

**Rachel: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**

**Quinn I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try be polite but it always seems to bite me in the...**

**Rachel: Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

**Quinn: You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**

**Rachel: You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth**

**Both: And that is when it started going south Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips stop staring at my... hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint take a hint, take a hint La, la, la... T-take a hint, take a hint La, la, la...**

**Rachel: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**Quinn: You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**

**Rachel: And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**Both: You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint take a hint, take a hint La, la, la... T-take a hint, take a hint La, la, la...**

**Rachel: What about "No" don't you get?**

**Quinn: So go and tell your friends**

**Both: I'm not really interested**

**Rachel: It's about time that you're leavin'**

**Quinn: I'm gonna count to three and Open my eyes and**

**Both: You'll be gone**

**Quinn: One**

**Rachel: Get your hands off my...**

**Quinn: Two.**

**Rachel: Or I'll punch you in the...**

**Quinn: Three.**

**Rachel: Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

**Both: Take a hint, take a hint I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint Take a hint, take a hint Woah!**

**Both: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint La, la, la... T-take a hint, take a hint La, la, la...**


	16. Had me hello

Had me hello

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Quinn: I can feel you comin' from a mile away My pulse stops racing from the words that you sayAnd you say so many of them like you don't have a clue That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

Puck: You don't have to try too hard you already have my heart

Quinn: You don't got a thing to prove I'm already into you so

Both: Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now Cause I'm so, so good to go Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me hello (x3) Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me hello

Puck: Close your mouth now baby don't say a word Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard

Quinn: Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

Puck: You don't have to try too hard you already have my heart

Quinn: You don't got a thing to prove I'm already into you so

Both: Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now Cause I'm so, so good to go Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me hello You had me hello You had me hello Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me hello Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (x5) You don't have to try too hard You already have my heart You don't got a thing to prove I'm already into you So Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now I'm so, so good to go Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me hello [X3] Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me hello


	17. Here to never growing up

Here's to never growing up

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Bella: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

Rachel: Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up

Santana: Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend for no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change

Brittany: Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock we don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Quinn: Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey we can stay forever young

Tina: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

Mercedes: Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up

Finn: We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass! "I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

Blaine: When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups singing, here's to never growing up

Kurt: Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Puck: Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Mike: We live like rock stars, dance on every bar this is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)

Sam: They say just grow up, but they don't know us we don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Lauren& Rachel: Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey we can stay forever young

Santana: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

Brittany: Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up

Quinn: We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass! "I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

Tina: When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups singing, here's to never growing up

Mercedes: Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Finn: Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Blaine & Kurt: Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey we can stay forever young

Puck: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

Mike: I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up

Sam: We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up

All: Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up) Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up


	18. She's so gone

**She's so gone **

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Rachel: Insecure In her skin

Quinn: Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Lauren: Broke away Learned to fly

Tina: If you want her back, gotta let her shine

Brittany: So it looks like the jokes on you

Santana: 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

All: She's so gone That's so over now She's so gone You won't find her around You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be 'Cause she's She's so gone

Lauren: Here I am This is me

Rachel: And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Santana: Are you shocked?

Brittany: Are you mad?

Tina: That you're missing out on who I really am

Quinn: Now it looks like the jokes on you

Mercedes: 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

All: She's so gone that's so over now She's so gone You won't find her around You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be 'Cause she's She's so gone away Like history She's so gone Baby, this is me, yeah, She's so gone That's so over now She's so gone You won't find her around You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be 'Cause she's She's so gone

Mercedes: (That's so over now)

All: She's so gone

Mercedes: (You won't find her around)

Lauren & Rachel: You can look but you won't see

Quinn & Tina: The girl I used to be

Santana: 'Because she's

Brittany: She's so gone

All: So long she's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.


	19. More than a band

More than a band

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Lauren: I can't pretend to know how you feel

Rachel: But know that I'm here Know that I'm real

Santana: Say what you want or don't talk at all

Brittany: I'm not gonna let you fall

Quinn: Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you

Tina: My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too

Mercedes: Everything changes but one thing is true

Finn: Understand we'll always be more than a band

Girls: Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Blaine: You used to brave the world all on your own Now we won't let you go, go it alone

Kurt: Be who you wanna be always stand tall

All: Not gonna let you fall Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band

Mike: I never knew you could take me so far I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need

All: Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too (cry on them too) Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band

Puck: Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too

Sam: Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band


	20. Clown

Clown

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Unique: I guess it's funnier from where you're standing Cause from over here I missed the joke Clear the way for my crash landing I've done it again Another number for your notes

Unique: I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate I'd be patient if I had the time I could stop and answer all of your questions As soon as I find out How I can move from the back of the line

Unique: I'll be your clown Behind the glass Go 'head and laugh Cause it's funny I would too if I saw me I'll be your clown On your favourite channel My life's a circus Round in circles I'm selling out tonight

Unique: I'd be less angry if it was my decision And the money was just rolling in If I had more than my ambition I'll have time for 'Please' I'll have time for 'Thank you' As soon as I win

Unique: I'll be your clown Behind the glass Go 'head and laugh Cause it's funny I would too if I saw me I'll be your clown On your favourite channel My life's a circus Round in circles I'm selling out tonight

Unique From a distance my choice is simple From a distance I can entertain So you can see me I put make-up on my face But there's no way you can feel it From so far away

Unique: I'll be your clown Behind the glass Go 'head and laugh Cause it's funny I would too if I saw me I'll be your clown On your favourite channel My life's a circus Round in circles I'm selling out tonight


	21. titanium

"Titanium"

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Santana: You shout it out But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much

Rachel: I'm criticized But all your bullets ricochet Shoot me down, but I get up

Santana: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away

Rachel: Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away

Both: You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium

Santana: Cut me down But it's you who'll have further to fall Ghost town and haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud not saying much

Santana: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away

Rachel: Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away

Both: You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium you shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium I am titanium

Rachel: Stone-hard, machine gun firing at the ones who run Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

Both: You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium you shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium you shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium


	22. burn

Burn

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Santana: We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing 'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something

Brittany: They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

Santana: When the light started out they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world we'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Brittany: 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

Santana: And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Brittany: Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Santana: We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out

Brittany: Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping

Santana: When the light started out they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

Brittany: We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

Santana: And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Brittany: Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Santana: When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Brittany: Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

Santana: We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

Brittany: Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

Brittany: We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out

Santana: We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, upSo they can't put it out, out, out

Brittany: When the light started out they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

Santana: We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

Brittany: And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Santana: Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Brittany: When the light started out they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Santana: 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire And we gonna let it burn


	23. Fearless

Fearless

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Rachel: You used to make my heart pound Just the thought of you you used to be a cold wind

Quinn: Always blowing through But I won't take it anymore that's not what I came here for

Lauren: I'm stuck in your head I'm back from the dead got you runnin' scared

All: I'm fearless

Rachel: I'm callin' you out

Quinn: I'm takin' you down

Lauren: Don't you come around

All: I'm fearless I'm fearless

Rachel: I got the upper hand now and you're losin' ground

Quinn: You never had to fight back Never lost a round

Lauren: You see the gloves are coming off tell me when you've had enough, yeah

Rachel: Ready for a showdown and we're face to face

Quinn: I think I'll rearrange it Put you into place

Lauren: You don't get the best of me check it, you're afraid of me

Rachel: I'm stuck in your head

Quinn: I'm back, back from the dead

Lauren: Got you runnin' scared

All: I'm fearless

Rachel: I'm callin' you out

Quinn: I'm takin' you down

Lauren: Don't you come around

Al: I'm fearless, I'm fearless I'm fearless

Rachel: You used to make my heart pound

Quinn: Just the thought of you

Lauren: But now you're in the background

All: What you gonna do? Sound off if you hear this We're feelin' fearless! We're feelin' fearless!

Rachel: I'm stuck in your head

Quinn: I'm back, back from the dead

Lauren: Got you runnin' scared

All: I'm fearless

Rachel: I'm callin' you out

Lauren: I'm takin' you down

Quinn: Don't you come around

All: I'm fearless

Rachel: I'm stuck in your head

Lauren: I'm back, back from the dead

Lauren: I'm fearless

All: Got you runnin' scared I'm fearless

Rachel: I'm callin' you out

Quinn: I'm takin' you down

Lauren: Don't you come around

All: I'm fearless, I'm fearless


	24. Don't you worry child

Don't you worry child

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Rachel: There was a time

Mercedes: I used to look into my father's eyes.

Santana: In a happy home

Brittany: I was a king, I had a golden throne.

Quinn: Those days are gone,

Tina: Now the memory's on the wall.

Finn: I hear the songs

Sam: From the places where I was born.

Kurt: Upon a hill across a blue lake,

Blaine: That's where I had my first heartbreak.

Mike & Puck: I still remember how it all changed.

All: My father said, "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now. Yeah!

All: "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now." Yeah!

Girls: There was a time I met a girl of a different kind. We ruled the world, I thought I'd never lose her out of sight. We were so young, I think of her now and then. I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend.

Boys: Upon a hill across a blue lake, that's where I had my first heartbreak. I still remember how it all changed.

All: My father said, "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now." Yeah!

All: Oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh!

All: See heaven's got a plan for you See heaven's got a plan for youSee heaven's got a plan for you

All: "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now." Yeah!

All: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! [3x] Yeah!


	25. Safe & Sound

Safe & Sound

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Lauren: I remember tears streaming down your face

Rachel: When I said, "I'll never let you go"

Mercedes: When all those shadows almost killed your light

Brittany: I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

Santana: But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

All: Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright No one can hurt you now come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound

Quinn: Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Tina: Everything's on fire

Unique: The war outside our door keeps raging on

Kitty: Hold on to this lullaby

Marley: Even when music's gone Gone

All: Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you nowcome morning light you and I'll be safe and sound

All: Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Girls: La La

Boys: (La La)

Girls: La La

Boys: (La La)

All: Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Girls: La La

Boys: (La La)

All: Just close your eyes you'll be alright come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound...

All: Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [Repeat 'til fade]


	26. Shake it off

Shake it off

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Santana: I stay out too late Got nothing in my brain that's what people say, mmm-mmm that's what people say, mmm-mmm

Kurt: I go on too many dates [chuckle] but I can't make them stay at least that's what people say, mmm-mmm that's what people say, mmm-mmm

Rachel: But I keep cruising can't stop, won't stop moving it's like I got this music in my mind saying, "It's gonna be alright."

All: 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake i shake it off, I shake it off heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake i shake it off, I shake it off

Santana: I never miss a beat I'm lightning on my feet and that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

Kurt: I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own) I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go) And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

Rachel: But I keep cruising can't stop, won't stop grooving it's like I got this music on my mind saying, "It's gonna be alright."

All: 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake i shake it off, I shake it off heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake i shake it off, I shake it off

All: Shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Kurt: Hey, hey, hey Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

Santana: My ex-man brought his new girlfriend She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.

Rachel: And to the fella over there with the hella good hair won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake Yeah ohhh

All: Shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

All: Shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

All: Shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

All: Shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

Background singers:(you've got to),

All: i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, i, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

,


	27. Ready or not

Ready or not

Tina :H-Hey H-Hey H-H-Hey (H-Hey) Oooooooooooooo

Tina: I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word, who sits at the curb and waits for the world but I'm about to break out, about to break out i'm like a crook tonight

Tina: I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey and I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah i could be your kryptonite

Tina Like ohh ohh ohh light my heart up baby like a match stick ohh ohh ohh and hit the gas quick

Tina: Ready or not here I come where you at? the night is young in the crowd the music's loud but I will find you ready or not here I come i like your face do you like my song? just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Tina: Hello my name is... (Tina) nice to meet you i think you're famous where have I seen you? you'll be my William, I'll be your Kate livin' like a fairytale we could have a palace right next to Oprah37 cars and a yacht down in Boca take me away wherever you say yeah we could be setting sail

Tina: Like ohh ohh ohh light my heart up baby like a matchstick ohh ohh ohh and hit the gas quick

Tina: Ready or not here I come where you at? the night is young in the crowd the music's loud but I will find you ready or not here I come i like your face do you like my song? just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Tina: Ready or not here I come, here I come you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs you and me dance from the night to the dawn ready or not here I come, boy it's on ready or not here I come, here I come you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs you and me dance from the night to the dawn ready or not here I come, boy it's on

Tina ready or not here I come where you at? the night is young in the crowd the music's loud but I will find you ready or not here I come i like your face do you like my song? just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Tina: Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs) ready or not (here I come, oh) ready or not ready or not ready or not ready or not ready or not boombada boombada boombada ready or not!


	28. i gotta Feelin

"I Gotta Feelin'"

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Lauren: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good good night [x4]

Rachel: Tonight's the night let's live it up i got my money Let's spend it up

Mercedes: Go out and smash it Like Oh My God Jump off that sofa let's get get OFF

Santana: I know that we'll have a ball if we get down and go out and just loose it all

Brittany: I feel stressed out i wanna let it go let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Quinn: Fill up my cup Mozoltov Look at him dancing just take it off

Tina: Let's paint the town we'll shut it down lets burn the roof and then we'll do it again

All: Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, and do it, and do it, let's live it upand do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it Cause i gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good good night [x2]

Sam: Tonight's the night (Hey!) let's live it up (Let's live it up)i got my money (I'm paid)let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)

Kurt: Go out and smash it (Smash it) like Oh My God (Like Oh My God) jump off that sofa (C'mon) let's get get OFF

Blaine: Fill up my cup (Drank) mozoltov (La' Chaim) look at her dancing (Move it Move it) just take it off

Finn: Let's paint the town (paint the town) we'll shut it down (Shut it down)let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again

All: Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, and do it, and do it, let's live it up and do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Puck: Here we come here we go we gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock)

Mike: Easy come easy go now we on top (top,top,top,top)

All Feel the shot Body rock Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop) Round and round Up and down Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday Friday, Saturday Saturday to Sunday Get get get get get with us You know what we say Party every day Pa pa pa Party every day And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo) That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night Ooooooo hooooo


	29. our song

**"Our Song"**

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

Rachel: I was riding shotgun With my hair undone. In the front seat of his car He's got a one-hand feel On the steering wheel The other on my heart I look around, turn the radio down He says, "Baby is something wrong?" I say, "Nothing, I was just thinking. How we don't have a song" And he says...

Rachel: [Chorus:]Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow' cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have" And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen Asking God if he could play it again

Rachel: I was walking up The front porch stepsAfter everything that day Had gone all wrong And been trampled on And lost and thrown away Got to the hallway, Well on my way To my lovin' bed I almost didn't notice All the roses And the note that said...

Rachel: [Chorus:]Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow' cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have" And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen Asking God if he could play it again

Rachel: [Chorus:]Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow' cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have" And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen Asking God if he could play it again Play it again

Rachel: Oh, yeah...Oh-oh, yeah. I was riding shotgun With my hair undone In the front seat of his car I grabbed a pen And an old napkin And I wrote down our song


	30. I knew you were trouble

"**I knew you were trouble"**

**I don't own any of the songs or characters and they belong to their rightful owners**

**"I Knew You Were Trouble"**

Lauren:[Music video spoken part:] I think-I think when it's all over, It just comes back in flashes, you know?It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back. But he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or anything he did, It was the feeling that came along with it. And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again. But I don't know if I should. I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright. But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance. I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me.

Lauren: Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone You found me, you found me, you found me I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that And when I fell hard you took a step back Without me, without me, without me

Lauren: And he's long gone when he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me'

Lauren: Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Lauren: No apologies. He'll never see you cry, Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why. You're drowning, you're drowning, you're I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see

Lauren: He was long gone when he met me And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

Lauren: I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Til you put me down, ohI knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never beenNow I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Lauren: And the saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

Lauren: I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)

Lauren: So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble

Lauren: [Music video spoken part:] I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are.


End file.
